What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: The team has an end of the year get together.
1. Chapter 1

As always I don't own Medical Investigation but if I'd did I'd be bribing NBC to keep it on the air.

What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Part 1

The NIH team had been called out early on the 26th to handle a case in which children were falling ill at a day care facility. The illness had turned out to a particularly nasty strain of e. coli bacteria with the cause being unpasterized and un processed apple cider, courtesy of a local orchard. It was now the 30th and they were on a commuter flight headed back home.

Miles sighed and rubbed his aching head, exhausted from too little sleep in the past four days. Despite his best efforts, several of his young patients hadn't survived and at least one had sustained  
permanent liver and kidney damage. "I thought e. coli came from bad burgers," he commented.

Stephen looked over at the younger doctor, noting the weariness that made him appear older than his years. "That's what everybody assumes is the case, Miles. And that's why there are so many more cases now from contaminated fruits and vegetables. Most of which could easily  
be avoided."

"Yeah. Being a vegetarian doesn't immediately mean you'll avoid getting sick," Frank added.

Natalie reached over and patted Miles' shoulder as she spoke softly. "Six kids did and who do the parents blame? The orchard who donated the cider or the day care facility for accepting it?"

Nobody really had an answer and their conversation lapsed into silence. After a moment Frank looked at the other team members and asked, "What are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

Stephen was the first to answer, saying. "Nothing. I was supposed to have Jack this weekend but he's going to be at a sleepover/party at his friend Mike's house."

"Taking a poll, Frank?" Eva asked

"No. Just wondering," he replied.

"I didn't make any plans," Eva answered. She looked over at Miles. "You?"

"I have a date." At her questioning glance, he quickly added, "With my bed." As if to punctuate that statement, he suddenly yawned.

"What about you, Nat? Gonna party like its 2005?" Eva asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. just a quiet evening watching Dick Clark drop the ball on Times Square."

"Well, since nobody has any plans for tomorrow night, how about coming over for supper?" Frank suggested. "Kim and the girls won't mind. I'm gonna be cooking up some New Orleans style cuisine."

"What's on the menu?" Eva asked.

"A little jambalaya, seafood gumbo, dirty rice. Lots of good stuff," Frank answered. "I thought it sounded like a good way to end the year."

"Especially after the one we just had," Miles agreed. He yawned again. "Okay. count me in. What time do you want us there?"

"How about 5:30. We can eat about 6:00. Anybody else planning on coming?" Frank asked.

"I'll be there," Stephen said. He looked over at Natalie and Eva who nodded their heads.

"It's settled then. We'll have a good meal, good conversation. Although I'll warn you now that Keisha will try and talk your ear off over what she got from Santa. We can even stay up to watch the ball drop if we want to," Frank told them. He leaned back in the seat, already planning his menu for the next evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as in part 1.

What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

part 2

Even after ten hours of uninterrupted sleep, Miles still felt tired. He shrugged it off, attributing the feeling to the fact that they'd only been home five days out of the past thirty. It would be good to  
get some down time so he could finally recharge his batteries and feel like his old self again. And spending the evening with the rest of the team seemed a good way to start.

The doorbell rang and he quickly answered it, knowing it would be Natalie. Since he didn't know exactly where Frank lived, she'd volunteered to pick him up. "Hi, Nat. You're right on time," he  
said, opening the door.

"Hi, Miles. You all ready to go?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my coat and gloves," the younger doctor replied. He quickly pulled them on and picked up the bottle of wine he'd bought. Ushering her outside the door, he locked it behind him.

"I've had Frank's cooking before, Miles. He could open a restaurant with the recipes he has," Natalie said as she started her car.

Miles gave her a sudden wary glance, remembering the hot sauce. "I hope it's just not as spicy as his hot sauce," he admitted.

She laughed lightly. "I think you're safe. His girls haven't acquired the taste either."

"Good."

By the time they arrived at Frank's house, Eve and Stephen were already there. Frank met them at the door saying, "Come on in and make yourselves at home. I'll get you a beer unless you want  
something else."

"Beer is fine," Miles replied as he pulled off his coat. "Hey, nice apron," Frank. Color suits you."

The older man was wearing a butcher's apron saying "King of the Kitchen" and a chef's hat that read "Kiss the Cook". "Hey, don't go putting down my Christmas gifts," he protested.

"Who got them for you? Kim or the girls?" Natalie asked.

"The package said "Santa" although I strongly suspect all four of my women told him to get me that," Frank answered.

Miles headed for Frank's comfortable recliner and sank down in it. "Thanks," he said, taking the beer Stephen handed him.

"You're welcome," Stephen answered.

"Where are the girls?" Natalie asked.

"Upstairs watching a Barney DVD. We got them a small TV/DVD combo and said they had to share," Kim answered.

"So far they're working it out," Frank added. "I have a few last minute things to prepare and supper will be ready in fifteen minutes." He vanished back into the kitchen.

"He's been cooking all day and won't let me do anything," Kim confided.

"Now, I could get used to that," Eva commented.

"Well, you need to find yourself someone else because he's already taken," Kim answered, causing everybody to laugh.

Once the meal was finally ready, Frank summoned them to the table and everybody dug into enjoying the delicious food. "Be sure and save room for dessert because you're gonna love it," he told his friends.

"What is it?" Eva asked.

"Pecan pie with praline ice cream," Frank answered.

Miles was relieved to see that while the food was indeed spicy, it was nowhere being as hot as that homemade hot sauce. In fact it was just right. "Great meal," he commented.

"Definitely one of your best, Frank," Natalie added and Eva and Stephen nodded in agreement, their mouths too full to talk.

"These were my grandmother's recipes. Now that woman could cook. When I was little she did do some cooking for a small family restaurant. I loved going to see her because she always had  
leftovers. In fact she taught me to cook," Frank replied.

"I met her at our wedding," Kim, added. She told me that 'A man who cooks will never go hungry and his wife will never worry',"

"And have you ever had to worry about me?" Frank asked.

"Some things I do. But never about you not eating," Kim answered. She got up from the table to see if the girls needed anything or if they had finished eating.

"Everyone okay?" Frank asked her.

"They've had enough. Keisha wants her ice cream," Kim replied.

"I'll go get it," Frank said. He looked at his guests. "Anybody ready for dessert?"

"Maybe later," Miles replied.

"I told you to leave room for dessert," Frank gently chided.

"I was but I didn't know how good a cook you were," the younger man  
replied.

"I'll go get the girls their ice cream and peanut butter pie. We can have our stuff in about an hour when we're ready to eat again,' Frank replied. He headed for the kitchen.

"I don't think I'll ever to be able to eat again," Miles answered. After four days of hastily grabbed meals, he'd thoroughly enjoyed the chance to sit down and leisurely eat although he'd eaten more than he usually did. But everything he'd tried was just so good.


	3. Chapter 3

What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

Conclusion

Miles immediately reclaimed the recliner and sank down in it with a groan. "I can't believe I ate the whole thing."

"You sound like a commercial," Eva told him.

"Well, you certainly did. Are you feeling alright, Miles?" Natalie asked as she perched on the arm of the chair.

He flashed her a grin. "I'm okay. Nothing that a little nap wouldn't cure," he replied.

Eva settled herself on a pile of cushions at the foot of the recliner. "No napping. I'll make sure and keep you awake," she promised.

"I can hardly wait to see how," he mumbled.

"Oh, I have my ways," Eva replied and smiled sweetly.

In the kitchen Kim was saying, "I'll make sure the dishes get done. You go and enjoy your guests."

"Thanks, Honey," Frank replied and removed his apron and cap, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You did all the hard work," Kim answered.

Frank paused at the entrance to the living room and rolled his eyes when he saw where Miles was seated. "Hey, that's my chair," he protested.

"You said for us to make ourselves at home," Miles reminded him.

"But I didn't mean for you to steal my chair," Frank answered as he sat down on the sofa next to Stephen.

"Give up, Frank," Stephen advised.

"Hey, Frank, are those recipes top secret or can you share?" Eva asked.

"Well, I just don't want to find out they're the hottest selling cookbook unless I get all the money. Which ones do you want?" he answered.

"I can't decide, they were all so good," Eva told him.

"I'd like the one for that herbed brown rice dish. I think it was my favorite," Miles spoke up.

"You certainly ate enough of it," Frank said and laughed. "It was one of Grandma's vegetarian recipes and I fixed it just for you. In fact you can take home the leftovers."

"Thanks."

You know I was reading on the internet where New Orleans is dropping a gumbo pot to ring in the new year," Eva said.

"Now, that certainly sounds like New Orleans," Frank laughed. "You can't keep that city down for too long."

Miles felt Eva poking him in the foot and exclaimed "Ouch! Why'd you do that for?"

"Just making sure you were awake," she said innocently.

"I'm awake," he replied and stuck his foot in her face.

Eva wrinkled her nose and leaned back in mock disgust. "Ugh! When was the last time you changed your socks?" she demanded.

"This afternoon as a matter of fact," Miles answered replacing his foot on the footrest.

Natalie stared at the flames for a few moments before asking, "What do you think was the worst thing to happen this past year?"

"Do you mean personally or in general?" Stephen asked.

"Personally," she replied, already knowing what it was to her. Nearly losing Miles had caused her to realize just how much she cared about him. Not only as her colleague but also her friend.

"That's easy," Miles spoke up. "Central America. I mean it was a different experience treating the people. But I really could've done without the earthquake or the insurgents or getting sick"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one," Natalie told him.

"I think we all can," Stephen added. "One of the worst things had to be nearly losing two of my team members."

"As bad as Central America and the ice station were, I have to count Katrina among the worst. Never thought I'd be spending my vacation seeing what I could salvage from where I grew up," Frank said after a moments thought.

"At least your parents made it out safely," Stephen reminded him.

"Yeah. They're living with Linda in Texas. Nearly missed Rita though."

"At least we're all together yet," Natalie told the rest of the team.

They were talking quietly amongst themselves when Kim entered to ask, "Anybody ready for the dessert yet?"

"I am," Eva answered.

"I'll have just a small piece and no ice cream," Miles added.

"Same here," Natalie told her.

"I'll have some too," Stephen decided.

"I'll give you a hand," Frank told his wife as he got to his feet.

It was nearly 10:00 when Miles gave up his efforts to stay awake. Eva was quietly persuaded to leave her dozing teammate alone as they sat and reminiscenced over the past year's events. Each of them were hoping that the coming year would go a lot smoother.

"Anybody gonna wake up Sleeping Beauty so we can all go home?" Eva asked once the new year had arrived.

"As I recall Sleeping Beauty was awakened by a kiss," Frank told her.

"Okay," Eva replied. She leaned over and quickly kissed Miles on the forehead before stepping back blushing.

"On the lips," Frank told her, trying to suppress a laugh.

Natalie reached over and gently shook Miles' shoulder. "Come on, Miles, time to wake up," she said.

"I'm awake," he replied sitting up and yawning. He caught sight of the clock and saw it was 12:20. "I missed it?"

"You missed it. You were sleeping so soundly that we didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I bet Eva did," he commented.

"I did. But Nat wouldn't let me," Eva said, confirming his suspicions.

"Let's get you home so you can get to bed," Natalie was telling Miles.

"I'll give you a hand," Stephen volunteered as he helped their still drowsy teammate to his feet.

Frank quickly retrieved their coats and Natalie helped Miles into his. "Thanks for the wonderful evening," she told Frank.

"It was my pleasure. Just a minute while I go get the leftovers,"Frank answered. He soon returned from the kitchen was a plastic covered dish.

Natalie suspected that once Miles got settled in the car, he'd fall right back to sleep. She'd end up making sure he got up to his apartment and safely indoors before heading off to her own. After all that's what friends did.

Frank watched his guests leaving one by one. Closing the door behind the last one he turned to Kim and asked, "Ready to get to bed, Honey?"

"I am. It was a good way to end out the year," Kim replied.

"Yes, it definitely was," Frank had to agree as he turned off the lights.


End file.
